


Where the Cat Lives

by ElDiablito_SF



Series: Lightbringer Verse [8]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mention of filthy acts to be acted out off screen, Mild Groping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Marlowe got kicked out of the room for THIS?





	Where the Cat Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Favourite_alias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favourite_alias/gifts).



> Filling the "Stop giggling!" prompt and can't stop giggling myself. This wasn't meant to be set in this verse but then Marlowe showed up and I blame him for everything!

“Meooow,” the cat declared with an expression of disapproval.

“Good evening, Marlowe,” James tipped his hat at the feline and sat his bag aside. “Where is your Father?”

The cat lifted his back foot and licked his own arse.

“Fantastic,” James pronounced, heading up the stairwell. “I’m sorry you weren’t invited to this party, Marlowe, but it’s for your own good,” he prattled along as the cat raced him to the top of the landing. “Sometimes, one cannot unsee certain things, if you catch my drift. This household cannot afford to have more than one unbalanced kitten.” He bent down to scratch behind Marlowe’s ears while the cat did serpentine figure eights between his legs. “Sorry, pal. Go find a mouse to play with, won’t you?”

James rapped upon the door; a tuneful voice shouted for him to enter. He pushed the door open, Marlowe tearing through it before he could even attempt stopping him, and braced himself against whatever it was he was about to see.

Of course, having expected the outlandish, James was still not prepared to find Silver sitting astride a standing Thomas’ shoulders and wielding a… hammer?

“James!” 

“Don’t… move!” Silver grabbed onto Thomas’ forelock just as the other man was about to take a step forward.

“What…?” James was not quite sure where to begin. “Did Mr. Silver require further riding lessons?”

“Come back under here, I almost got it,” Silver pressed his good foot into Thomas’ ribs as if spurring on a steed. “Welcome home, darling,” he waved the hammer in James’ direction.

“Almost got… what exactly?” James approached the two-man pyramid carefully and with not a small amount of distrust.

“We weren’t expecting you home so early,” Thomas attempted to explain while maintaining two hands full of Silver’s ass at all times. “We wanted to finish it before you arrived.”

“Thomas had it imported from Paris,” Silver explained, pointing at a clump of leather on the bed spread which, now that James was looking at it, resembled some sort of a suspendable saddle. “It’s for fucking,” Silver added.

“You don’t say,” James muttered, eyeing his two lovers up and down with a look of utter exasperation. “And you honestly believe the two of you are the most qualified men around to install this, do you?”

“Listen, just because I’m missing a leg and Thomas has the coordination of a blind fish…” Thomas’ shoulders shook beneath Silver’s thighs. “Stop giggling! I’m going to fall.”

“Don’t worry; I would catch you.”

“Not with your coordination of a blind fish! Oh… _Thomas_!”

It was indeed James who ended up catching Silver from his great fall. Luckily, he had managed to hold on to the hammer, if not to Thomas.

“The two of you,” James muttered, carefully placing Silver back down onto the floor, “conspiring against me like this. Why, you should be ashamed of yourselves.”

“Haven’t you heard?” Silver winked. “This a shame-free household.”


End file.
